


Enticing

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [10]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sports, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie happens upon Jeeves's early morning routine...whatever is he wearing?</p><p>"Sport"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

“There was some great bally noise outside just now… I say, Jeeves, have I intruded on your Swedish exercises?”

“Sir, I apologize. I did not anticipate that you would be awake at this early hour.”

“No, no, don’t get up, Jeeves.  I did not mean to interrupt.  Carry on.  I’ll just toddle back to bed and go back to sleep.”

“I will bring your tea, sir.”

“You needn’t put on your valet uniform.  Need you?”

“Sir?”

“You look rather… enticing.”

“Sir?”

“The lavender silk shorts I bought you have nothing on this attire.”

“Perhaps I will accompany you now, sir.” 


End file.
